International Cosplay Convention
by RaidenStephano Feli Ita Vargas
Summary: Two cosplayers who looks like the nation thy cosplaying goes to a new convention called International Convention in UK. But they both got hit by a purple lightning and ended up in Hetalia world. Nothing changed when they traveled to Hetalia world they thought it's their own world. So they went to the con. But they then meet the real nations. Might have some pairing XD Never know ;)
1. Chapter 1

International Cosplay Convention

**Bold: Artie's POV**

Normal: Feli Pace's POV

Chapter one: Purple…lightning?

My name is Feliciano Pace and I'm going to a new convention that was opened few months ago in London, United Kingdom with my friend Artie Poisonden. We are dressed as in anime Hetalia because we look like those characters but we needed the uniforms. I cosplay as North Italy and Artie cosplays as England.

So we're on the train on the way to the convention. We're on district line because that's the way to get there of course. Artie and I are talking to him about the new convention.

"Hey eyebrows, I mean Artie" I said joking.

"Don't call me that!" He growled annoyed at the nickname.

"Okay okay I was only joking" I raised my white flag waving it around though everyone started to stare at us like we are crazy. "So, excited to this new con?"

Artie rolls his eyes at me but he smiles at me. "Yeah I'm excited for it" he said fixing up his green jacket.

I giggled like Italy and started to jump on my seat while sitting on it. "Veeeee~ I'm also excited about it because it's going to be good!" I almost shouted in extreme excitement.

He laughed a bit as I jumped up and down "Yeah this is going to be great!" he said.

When we arrived to our destination, we got off the train and walked out of the station after using our oyster cards or train ticket. While we walked out of the train station, it was cloudy, not like normal grey cloudy but it was purple clouds.

"Look at the clouds…I thought it'll be sunny all day" I said pouting a little. "It said so on TV and on weather website"

"Yeah that's a shame" My friend sighed but smiled a little. "But hey the con will still be good"

"Yeah…you're right eyebrows~ ehehehe" I said giggling skipping around him with my flag in the air.

"Stop calling em eyebrows!"

I laughed at Artie because he's sure acting like England really good, while I'm sort of out of character in my cosplay. But hey, we're not at the convention yet. But then it started to rain, hard. Though it wasn't raining water…it was raining hail stones which are all different sizes. Small and huge ones, so we ended up running like hell.

"Ahhhh! Save me! The huge hail stones are going to crush me like pasta!" I screamed as running with my friend behind me.

Artie running as fast as he can beside me "bugger bugger bugger this wasn't supposed to happen today stupid weather"

"Well you're England! It's your fault for the weather!" I shouted jokely as we ran. "Did you do something with the spell of yours?! Who did you curse?!"

He rolled his eyes "I didn't curse anyone and how am I supposed to always control the weather" he said also running.

The lightning started to strike as I jumped and clings on Artie whimpering and crying. It started to strike more and more with purple lightning.

"I don't wannnnaaaaaaa dddieeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I screamed clinging onto him.

"Ahhhh stop screaming you're not going to die twit get off me!"

"But it's comfy…"

"... not for me stop clinging"

So I stopped clinging while we ran together, the first lightning strikes at me. That caused me to scream while fall on the floor hitting my head against the floor. "A-Artie!" Then everything went dark.

**Artie's POV:**

**My eyes widen as it strikes at Feli and he screamed "Feli!" I shouted and ran to him only to get lighting strike at me too making me scream and fall. Then everything turned dark.**

I started to wake up rubbing my eyes; I must of slipped on something and fell. I opened my eyes to the sun shining, I whimpered and looked around. I spotted Artie and tried to shake him.

"Eyebrows eyebrows! Wake up!" I shouted to him trying to wake him up. My head hurts still and there are small cut side of my head bleeding a little.

He groaned as i shouted at me, he had some small cuts on his face. Artie started to slowly wake up muttering "Don't call me eyebrows"

"Finally you woke up!" I shouted hugging him so much. "Vee~ We better go to the con…we are nearly there"

"Gah" he said squirmed a bit as I hug him "y-yeah let's get going"

I nodded as stood up helping him. Noticed he has a cut on his cheek. "You're hurt…" I said giving a pout. "We need to do something about that cut…"

"Huh?" he said as he touches his own cheek "I'll be fine"

I nodded a little. "Okay" I said with a grin. I didn't notice the blood was there side of my head with some rolling down to the cheek and drip on my Italy uniform.

He noticed the blood on side of my head "Oh you've got a cut on your head" he said as he took out a tissue and wiped the blood away.

I didn't notice it until I felt the sting as he touched it with the tissue and I yelped. "O-ow! I-it hurts!"

He sighed "Hold on a sec" he said as he took a bandage from his bag and wrapped it around the cut on side of my head.

I smiled at him as he did that, after I looked around and saw the convention building. "Look I can see it" I said pointing at the building. "It's not that far!"

Artie looked as well and smiled "that's good let's get going then Feli" he said as he started to walk.

I followed him as we entered the International Convention; we walked up to the big double doors to notice it's empty. Well I guess we're early and other cosplayers from Hetalia are not there yet.

"I guess we are early, or something…" I said as saw the seat with Italian flag next to Germany's flag and goes to sit down. "Well least we know where we seat…"

He Looks around "yeah we must be really early to this" he said as he saw the English flag and goes and sits in the seat "I like the flags it's a nice touch"

"Uh huh!" I said giggling as then started to act like Italy giving my Italian accent and Italy's voice. "I wonder where Germany is~ And the others. Can we have pasta after?"

Artie rolls his eyes a bit but smiles a little "I'm sure they'll be here soon enough Feli do just wait a bit longer" he said.

"But England…" I pouted a little still in my Italy voice, accent and in acting. "Aren't you worried about America or big brother France?"

"... Why would I be worried about those two wankers"

I shrugged and hummed a song. We waited for the other cosplayers until we hear talking coming closer. "Ve~? England is that the others…?"

Artie glances towards the door "I hope so cause we've been waiting a little while so it'll be more fun to have them finally turn up" he said crossing his arms with his face expression saying 'finally'.

The voices got louder and we both saw the door opened, people came in and it wasn't the cosplayers but it was real nations. First who came in was Germany then Italy came next. More nations came as it was Spain, England, Romano, France etc. Except America who comes in late.

Myself and Artie are staring at the nations as they stared back at us, it was getting awkward. So I said something. "Vee~ can I have pasta?" I said with my Italy voice waving my white flag I carry around.

Germany looked at me and Artie look alike in confusion "who are you?" he asked with confusion.

England looking more confused "And why the bloody hell do you look like me" He glared at Artie the England look alike.

Artie glanced at me a little nervous "er ..." he started to say.

"I'm Italy! Or you can call me Feliciano" I shouted happily then pointed at Artie. "This is England or Artie!" I started to bounce up and down looking at Germany and Italy who is behind Germany. "Pasta! Can we have pasta now?"

They all just looked confused. Artie just sighed and played along with me "As my 'friend' so kindly pointed out I'm England or Artie" he said as he looked back at you "You can have Pasta later"

Now they just looked more confused and England finally spoke up "You can't be England I'm England!" he shouted at Artie.

Italy looked at me from behind Germany. "W-why you look like me? Ve?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Because we are…twins?" I said and looked over at Artie scratching the bandage Artie put over the cut on my head which one of the nation would notice it anyway.

My friend Looks back at me "Yeah let's go with twins ... don't play with the bandage it'll bleed again" he said.

England frowned "Twins? ... I hardly think so" he said crossing his arms.

I pouted at Artie about not playing with the bandage, it's itchy. "But it's itchyyy~!" I said playing with the bandage again or rather scratching it.

Italy came over as I stood up and smiled at Italy. "Ciao~!" I said in my Italian language. He waved back not being shy anymore.

"Vee~ What happened to your head?" He asked pointing at the bandage around my head.

"I fell, it was weird England and I was going to our….world meeting which is here si?"

My friend watches you and Italy before nodding "We were heading to our world meeting and well ... kinda got hit by lightning I guess and stop scratching it" he said before he told me off for scratching the bandage.

England looked at my friend "You were hit by lightning and survived?"

"Yes or I wouldn't be standing here now"

I nodded with a smile. "Si! It was purple as well! Weird color…" I gave a small pout as I stopped scratching. Instead, I took it off.

My England stood up and went over to me "Don't take it off idiot!" he shouted at me which made me and Italy yelp. We both hide behind Germany.

The nations were standing there watching us confused and not sure what to do with us, except Italy who is hiding behind Germany with me.

I looked at Artie and whimpered then looked over to the German as I hiding behind him. "Germany save me from England! He's going to hit me!"

Artie face palmed "Oh god" he muttered shaking his head. Germany just looked at me confused "So ... there's two Italy's now?" he asked still staring at me and Italy.

England frowned "There can't be two of them or two of me" he said. But France just smirked "oh but two of you is more fun "

I looked at the nations and noticed Romano and goes up to him. "Fratello!" I shouted giving him hug like Italy would all the time. "Veeeeeeee~!"

Artie face palmed again as I did hugged Romano "oh my god why" he said then paused and glared at Francis when he spoke "Sod off frog face"

England was a bit surprised but then laughed a bit "okay maybe this one isn't too bad" he said smirking a France.

To be continued.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

So what you think? xD This is created when I was talking to my friend at Hyper Japan so we thought "Why not making it into a Fanfic of it?" So we did XD

Feliciano Pace – owned by RaidenStephano Feli Ita Vargas

Artie Poisonden – owned by my friend Lauren (I don't think she has Fanfiction)

This is my first Hetalia related Fanfiction xD

Please Review and fave :D


	2. Chapter 2

International Cosplay Convention

**Bold: Artie's POV**

Normal: Feli Pace's POV

Chapter two: Questions & Deciding

Germany sighed as people were talking, or rather two Englands and France was arguing. "Everyone shut up so we can get this done!" He shouted as everyone became quiet again. I stood beside Italy and Germany. "I vill ask some question, Feli and Artie. Where did you come from?"

I looked at Artie with my face expression going like 'You answer this' to him.

He looked back at me then back at the countries "Erm….well would you believe another universe?" he answered. Which I nodded really fast that was making my curl bounce.

"Si! I think we came to here because of that purple lightning" I said scratching side of my head that has the wound but it's healing.

"Yeah that must have been it, it's kinda weird but hey things happen" Artie said with agreeing what I said.

I looked at Germany and other countries, I feel uncomfortable and started fiddle with my hands as they are thinking and taking in what we said. I looked over at Japan. Artie walked over standing next to me now as they were thinking of what we just said while I kept looking at them nervously, I looked over at Artie again.

"Can we have…pasta?" I whimpered. My friend looks down at me "Hey don't be afraid and we can have pasta soon" he said trying to calm me down.

"Purple lightning?" He said thinking of what we said. "... well that's not normal at all, you know that could have been a magic storm"

I looked at England and then back at Artie then back at England, I looked confused but then look at Artie. "What have you been doing Artie?" I said. "Cursing America or France but it ended up backfired?!"

France raised his eyebrows at what I said. "You try to curse us from your world?"

"Er maybe" Artie replied "And I didn't do anything ... this time ... I think"

England was looking at us before speaking "So you like cursing them too ... interesting" he said being really interested.

I looked over at Romano, he seems to be quiet so I ran and hugged him, again. "Fratello~ Why not talking?" I asked to Romano who is grumpy as always.

"What are you doing hugging me?" Romano said with annoyed and tries to get me to stop, since he doesn't like hugs. "Get off me"

I pouted and kept clinging; I was clinging onto his chest. "But it's Commmffyyyy…" I whined.

"Oh my god Feli, stop hugging Romano" My friend told me off shaking his head. Romano finally got me off from clinging onto him as I stood up with my silly smile and waving my flag.

France looks at us curiously "So what is it like in your world then?" he asked us. Artie looked over to me as he said. "Oh um…"

"Vee~ it's like here, but our Japan made an anime about us!" I said happily. "Japan called that "Hetalia" though…our Germany didn't like it because it gives away about us…though I don't think anyone believes we're real~"

The nations looked at Japan curiously while Artie spoke up as well "Yeah nobody thinks we exist and we're just a funny anime" he said nodding.

I nodded too with smile on my face. "Si! Though they were showing about World War I, World War II and other wars…" I said looking down feeling upset because of it. Then I smiled again. "Also Japan made a movie too, about us. It's called "Hetalia Paint it White." It's good~!"

"Yeah it's like a documentary of our lives and it's very interesting" Artie the England replied with a nod of agreement. "Oh I do agree the movie was good"

The nations all looked at us with 'wtf' looks as we described the anime and then looked over at Japan. Germany then spoke up "please say you haven't thought of doing this, Japan" He said looking at Japan with serious expression.

I looked over at the nations with smile on my face. "Once I heard someone, a teen say 'Let's go hunt down some nations' in our world, good thing I ran off before they spotted me." I said seeing their expressions. "One of the girls…they were talking about seducing us…whatever that means…"

My friend instantly his face palmed at what I just said. "It's not something you need to know Feli" He told me. "And you stay away from those people"

All of the nations were looking at us with shocked expressions at what we had just revealed. I looked at the nations with confusion look on my face. "Veeeee~?" I said before asking the question I'm confused on. "What does seducing means?"

"I said you don't need to know at this moment at this time" Artie frowned a little not wanting to tell me what it means. "And we are not discussing this now Feli"

"But...Artie…" I pouted a little. "Why you not telling what it means?" I then sneezed a little.

"Because you don't need to know" He sighed as you sneezed. "bless you"

The nations questioned us more till it was near the end of the meeting and they had to decide where we would be staying as they felt they couldn't let us wonder off alone, me especially.

China looked at us "So who takes them home?" he asked saying aru at the end of his sentences.

"Hmm not sure" Japan said as he looked at us. France looked at us with his eyes. "OhHonHonHon I could take them both home with me" He said with a grin while wiggles his eyebrows.

"NO!" Artie shouted at what France said while I looked confused, well I was like Italy so no surprise there.

"Vee~ I want to go and stay with my twin and big strong Germany!" I shouted happily. "And we can have lots and lots of pasta!"

Artie looked over at me "Well I guess that wouldn't be so bad for you but I won't go with froggy" He said glaring at France.

"Ah so mean just like our England" exclaimed France looking hurt as he place his hands over his heart like Artie wounded it.

"You know I kind of like you" England said with a smile and amused. "You also think he's a frog"

"Yeah that's cause he is" My England said with a nod. "Could I possibly reside with you for a while?"

I giggled as Italy and I are jumping around shouting that will going to have pasta and have siestas. "Pasta Pasta Pasta!" We both shouted at same time. "Siestas!"

"Well I don't see why not, you appear to be a proper gentleman unlike some people here" England replied.

Artie smiled at England with a nod. "Thank you England" I said as I looked at them and sighed looking at Germany "oh dear god, good luck Germany"

Then when the meeting has finally finished, I was with Italy and Germany staying behind because Germany is taking his stuff as well as Italy's stuff before leaving. Half of the countries already left. Only countries are left is Artie, England, Italy, Germany, me and America.

**Artie's POV**

**I was waiting for England to gather his things before we could head off, this would definitely be interesting. **

**Feli was jumping up and down while waiting for Germany. He whined as he was hungry of course, same with Italy. "Germmmmaannyyyy we're hungary!" The Italian twins whined. "Can we havvveee pasta?"**

**I looked over at England "ready to go when you are" I said while glances over at Feli "Hey Feli behave yourself okay?"**

**Feli pouted but he nodded. "Veee~ okay…" He said still mumbling about pasta with Italy.**

**I rolled my eyes wishing Germany luck with two Italy's to look after now. When England is ready, we both went out of the meeting room and out of the World Meet Building. **

I looked at my friend Artie, England and America walking out of the World Meeting building. I looked over to Italy just talking about pasta and Germany is still picking his things and Italy's. Germany is almost finished as I sat on Italy's seat.

"Vee~ Can we have pasta when we get there?" My self and Italy both asked. Then we looked at each other and smiled. Italy and I looked at Germany who is ready now.

The German nation looks at Italy and me wondering if it's a good idea to have us both in one house, but he then sighed and nodded at us. "Ja you two can have pasta" he said walking out of the door. "Italy, Feli let's go"

So we all three walked out of the World meeting building, we then went home to Germany and Italy's house which it was a long trip back. It was exhausted.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So what you think? xD This is created when I was talking to my friend at Hyper Japan so we thought "Why not making it into a Fanfic of it?" So we did XD

Feliciano Pace – owned by RaidenStephano Feli Ita Vargas

Artie Poisonden – owned by my friend Lauren Aka Azure Flame Cosplayer

This is my first Hetalia related Fanfiction xD

I got lots help with this chapter so thanks to anyone who helped xD

Please Review and fave :D


	3. Chapter 3

International Cosplay Convention

**Bold: Artie's POV**

Normal: Feli Pace's POV

_Italic: Arthur's POV_

Chapter Three: On way to England's house

**Arthie's POV:**

**Arthur and I are going back to Arthur's house, I looked at Arthur. "So…" I said as I started the conversation. "Thank you for letting me come and live with you"**

"**Oh it's not a problem, you share the same opinion as me about the frog" Arthur said with a smile. "So I couldn't let you live with someone like him"**

**This made me chuckle, so I spoke again. "Well, thanks again." I said walking beside Arthur, this world England. "Hey Arthur? Maybe in return for staying at your house, I can do the cooking"**

"**Oh that won't be a necessary" He said as I know what he'll say next. "I'm a great cook, you'll love my food."**

**I knew it….**

**I know about this world England, and his food is…not that great. But as gentleman, I can't say something like that to someone who offered me to stay at his house.**

"**U-Umm…" I said as I tried to hide worried look. "…Yeah love it"**

**He looked at me as he stopped walking. "Are you okay?" He asked me wondering if I was okay or not. I stopped walking too and looked at him.**

"**Oh yes I'm fine" I said quickly was we started to walk again. "Just, just looking forward to living with you."**

"**Well as the gentleman, I will make sure your stay is quite comfortable." He said being a nice fella. **

"**Well…okay, but you don't have to go too much trouble for me, Arthur"**

"**Oh it won't be any trouble, at all"**

**Arthur and I stopped for the traffic lights and crossing road as the cars drove past, we were waiting for the green man on the crossing road.**

"**Well if you are so sure" I said looking around and waiting for when it's time to cross the road. **

"**I was thinking of making some fine British fish and chips for dinner" Arthur said to me. I wasn't sure if those foods will be eatable when Arthur cooks it.**

"**Oh that sounds….great…" I said trying not to think of the food that will probably kill me. Come on? We might be the same but, I still have taste buds and Arthur doesn't.**

"**Glad you think so, Arthie." He said as they started to cross the road when the green man is on. "I'll get started as soon as we get back home"**

**I think I would have puked if Arthur wasn't here, now I started to think I'm going to die from food poison of death. "Oh….yay…" I said as I shivered a little. Thankfully he didn't see that. **

**Then we started to talk about what things do we like, he asked me what I like.**

"**What kind of things do you like?" Arthur asked me. I answered him. "Oh well" I started to say what I like. "I like baking, listening to music and I also like magic."**

"**Magic?"**

**I nodded. "Oh yes, I find it quite interesting."**

"**Well it seems like we'll get along just fine." Arthur said as we stopped in front of the house, his house. "Here we are, home at last"**

**Then we both went inside.**

_Arthur's POV:_

_I offered Arthie, other me to stay at my house than staying at that frog's house. I hate France. He shares same opinion about France which that makes me better, I even heard from Arthie's friend Feli that he even tried to curse on his own France back home. At their own world._

_I heard Arthie chuckle, that made me smile. I then heard him. "Well, thanks again." Arthie said walking beside me. "Hey Arthur? Maybe in return for staying at your house, I can do the cooking"_

"_Oh that won't be a necessary" I said. "I'm a great cook, you'll love my food."_

"_U-Umm…" Arthir said as he looks little worried or try not to show it. "…Yeah love it"_

_I looked at me as I stopped walking. "Are you okay?" I asked him wondering if he was okay or not. He stopped walking too and looked at me._

"_Oh yes I'm fine" He said quickly was we started to walk again. "Just, just looking forward to living with you."_

"_Well as the gentleman, I will make sure your stay is quite comfortable." I said being a nice fella. _

"_Well…okay, but you don't have to go too much trouble for me, Arthur"_

_I gave a gentleman smile. "Oh it won't be any trouble, at all"_

_Arthie and I stopped for the traffic lights and crossing road as the cars drove past, we were waiting for the green man on the crossing road._

"_Well if you are so sure" he said to me as looking around and waiting for when it's time to cross the road. _

"_I was thinking of making some fine British fish and chips for dinner" I said to him. I hope Arthie will enjoy this food when I cook it back home._

"_Oh that sounds….great…" He said sounding little worrying, I don't know why he sounded worried as he said that. Hmm…_

"_Glad you think so, Arthie." I said as we started to cross the road when the green man is on. "I'll get started as soon as we get back home"_

"_Oh….yay…" He said as he shivered a little. He thought I didn't notice but I did, it must be the cold or…? No I don't think…_

_Then we started to talk about what things do we like, I asked Arthie what he likes._

"_What kind of things do you like?" I asked him. He answered me straight away. "Oh well" He started to say what he likes. "I like baking, listening to music and I also like magic."_

"_Magic?" _

_So he likes magic…that is great that we share this, I wonder if he also can see my imaginary friends…_

_He nodded. "Oh yes, I find it quite interesting."_

"_Well it seems like we'll get along just fine." I said as we stopped in front of the house, my house. "Here we are, home at last"_

_Then we both went inside._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So what you think? xD This is created when I was talking to my friend at Hyper Japan so we thought "Why not making it into a Fanfic of it?" So we did XD

Feliciano Pace – owned by RaidenStephano Feli Ita Vargas

Artie Poisonden – owned by my friend Lauren Aka Azure Flame Cosplayer

This is my first Hetalia related Fanfiction xD

I got lots help with this chapter so thanks to anyone who helped xD

Please Review and fave :D


End file.
